Sophisticated electronic assemblies often employ dense arrays of electrical conductors to deliver signals from one area to another. Routing large groups of conductors in an efficient and organized manner often proves problematic for a variety of reasons. The overall assembly cost, form factor (size), conductor pitch, and complexity all typically must be taken into account to determine a suitable routing method.
For high performance semiconductor testers, sometimes referred to as automated test equipment or ATE, tester signals up to several gigahertz are funneled and delivered from relatively large circuit boards known as channel cards or instrument boards, to the leads of a very compact device under test or DUT. Often, several thousand signal paths provide the signal delivery scheme between the DUT and the tester electronics. In order to preserve fidelity for such high-frequency signals, the signal paths are constructed to provide a closely matched impedance (normally fifty ohms). Providing a closely matched impedance with a large number of signal paths is difficult.
Further, in the past, connectors such as a SMA coaxial connectors (Subminiature A originally designed by Bendix Scintilla Corporation and commonly produced by companies such as Tyco Electronics Corporation, Berwyn, Pa.) are connected between each cable and the large circuit boards. The mechanical coaxial connectors are expensive and require individual assembly by a skilled technician.
What is needed is a coaxial cable to PCB attachment means that is capable of delivering high frequency, high fidelity signals at low cost. Further, what is needed are methods of fabrication and assembly of coaxial cable to PCB attachment means that are capable of providing higher signal density with higher frequency and high fidelity at low cost.